


when you give a chipmunk a cookie

by Superbabs



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs
Summary: Theodore gets huge





	when you give a chipmunk a cookie

Theodore was the largest of the Chipmunks, but this was no surprise to anyone. He enjoyed cooking food, just as much as he loved eating. On this particular day he was about to see what happens if you like eating a little too much.

Theodore was busily baking a tray of cookies in the oven. The rest of his family went out to see a horror movie, one of the things he greatly disliked and so he decided to stay home. "Ding" went the oven as his cookies finished. He took them out savoring their delicious odor before letting them cool down.  
When it was time to eat he munched them all down. All 20 of them. He licked his fingers clean and prepared to tidy up when he saw how much batter he still had. Not wanting it to go to waste he made another set of 20 cookies... three times.  
He finished the last of his 80 cookies in no time at all. When he stood up he was surprised to find his belly was bulging out a foot from all the cookies he ate. It was then he realized how thirsty he was. He went to the fridge to get some milk and cure his thirst only to find it was devoid of any. Millions of times when he saw those accursed "Got Milk?" commercials were coming back to haunt him as he ran down the street to the market. He brought some milk along with a few candies and paid for them. He chugged the while gallon of milk (with pauses to eat some of his candies). When he finished he gasped for air.  
He noticed he had some milk on his shirt and chocolate on his fingers so he went to the restroom to wash off. It wasn't until he looked in the mirror did he see what all his eating had done to him. He was always the pudgy one, but now he looked downright chubby. His gut was at least 3 inches out now and it wasn't simply his stomach bulging from food. No. It was a new layer of fat he had absentmindedly added to his frame and made him feel ashamed of gaining.  
He started out for the exit when an aroma attacted him. He followed it to the source and found a free sample table. It was a kind of fish on a toothpick. He munched a few and was about to leave when he noticed a long trail of free samples and each looked more delicious than the last. He then remembered his fatter paunch, but concluded he might as well eat them since he couldn't possible gain any more weight than he had already. He ran up and down the aisle a few times stopping at each table at least twice. Finally,...Upon his return to his house Theodore put the milk in the fridge and called out to the others to find where they were.  
No answer.  
Theodore called out a few more times before going to find them. Nobody was there and nothing was moved to cause him to believe him they had come home and left. Suddenly he caught the eye of the answering machine and pressed the play button.  
"Theodore, this is Dave. Don't panic if you can't find us. After the movie we got in the bus to go home, but ALVIN!!! had to go buy something and we missed it. When the next one came it turned out it was going the other way. When we realized that the driver refused to let us out as it would screw up his perfect record of never being late for a stop. When we finally got off, we were quite a ways away. After that waited for the next bus, but when ALVIN!!! spent the last of my money at that shop it truely was the last of my money. I couldn't pay for bus fair so it left without us. We walked to a bank to get more money we got mixed in with a robbery and now we're in the slammer. Should be out in about a week. Your in charge of the house while we're away."  
The message ended and Theodore was hardly surprised something like this happened. Theodore wondered what he could do for a week alone and when he looked at his oversize stomach he had a few ideas."Oh...maybe I should go to Ms. Miller's house for the week, I don't think it'd be a good a idea to stay by myself." Theodore thought aloud.

"But then again, I wouldn't want to impose either..."

While he contemplated whether he should go stay with Ms. Miller and the Chipettes, he settled into the couch with an armful of snack and a large bottle of soda. Flipping through the channels, he was about to going call the Chipettes when he heard a commercial come on.

"Come and stay and the El Gordo hotel!" yelled the television, "Our service is top-notched, our food is cooked by some of the world's best chefs, and there are many activities to enjoy; including, but not limited to: golfing on our 100 acre course, swimming on our heated pools, dancing 24/7, poker, blackjack, 10 performances by our orchestra, and more. Also, activities for children include: Arcade games, go-kart racing, a playground and gymnasium, and an online cafe. Hurry now and order a room, for our once-in-a-lifetime offer of a week's stay with no payment whatsoever ends tomorrow. So hurry now and call 1-800-517-6842."

"A hotel! I wouldn't have to do anything. I could eat, sleep, and do whatever I want for a whole week! This is better then I could've thought of! I need to call them right away!"

Whilst he made the call and packed up his belongings, he neglected to see the pile of empty bags that used to be filled with chips, cookies, and other snacks.*only half the week passed and Theodore has gained over 200lbs in weight, a truly huge chipmunk with a equally giant appetite, the manager is astounded of Theodore's huge appetite and belly capacity and offers him a gigantic buffet of his own* *Theodore* oh thank you kind sir *he resumes eating becoming a now 700lb chipmunk, Theodore admires being so huge and heavy*

*By the end of the week he's a huge chipmunk at over a ton in weight when he gets a call from someone he remembers well*Theo stay another week in the hotel. He Grow even FATTER. His belly was 10 feet wide, his ass was so fat he broke his bed & his moobs so big & fat he needing a bra.  
Theo said "WOW I'M HUGE, I MUCH I WEIGHT NOW". He goes to bathroom to the heavy duty scale that has max weight of 1 ton. He step on the scale & waiting for the voice from scale to say to Theo? Your weight is...?*scale* you are one really heavy chipmunk, 1500 lbs and quite handsome at that, the ladies must love you!

*Theodore blushes with a cute smile and as if in agreement his ginormous belly growls for more food and he gladly obliges and waddles heavily to the food court and stuffs his cute face even more, swallowing really huge mouthfuls, soon he's over a ton in weight and really loving it and wants to keep growing* *a month passes and Theodore now weighs in at a massive 4 tons in weight and he absolutely loves being so huge and able to eat so much*

*Theodore* it sure was nice of the manager to allow me to remain as a new resident here and he allowed me to eat all I want too!

*He gives his ginormous belly and moobs a playful jiggle, he also feels his gigantic butt jiggling wildly and it made him feel so good inside and out*

*Theodore* you know, being a ginormous chipmunk the size of 4 huge people feels amazing but it would be even better if I was even larger and heavier

*He then suckles on 6 huge tanks of lard and let all his feelings come out as he smiles and closes his eyes, sleeping while gorging even more**Theodore awakens in a huge penthouse at over 190 tons and growing fast, his body radiated tons of heat as he guzzles heavily on thousands of tons of food and lard, his body grows even larger and heavier every second, his ginormous belly is now over 800' wide with half lake size moobs, his butt however is even larger at 1700 feet across and very jiggly.*

*He let's off a huge and hearty belch before resuming eating again this was heaven and he was enjoying evry second of it*


End file.
